


Hiromu is Forgetful and Rika is at the Command Desk

by tapmeawakeinsomnia



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Forgetful Hiromu, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), No Slash, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Pre Mission 15/16, Rika deserves love, Slice of Life, four times plus one, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapmeawakeinsomnia/pseuds/tapmeawakeinsomnia
Summary: Sakurada Rika: one of the Energy Management Center’s Special Missions Department’s best analysts and a great help to the Go Busters’ mission. Her, Nakamura, and Morishita are what keeps the Go Busters afloat, and a lot of their mission wouldn’t have been possible without them. Four times when she has to remind her brother to do things + one time she doesn’t have to
Relationships: Sakurada Hiromu & Sakurada Rika, Sakurada Hiromu & Usami Yoko, Sakurada Rika & Usami Yoko
Kudos: 7





	Hiromu is Forgetful and Rika is at the Command Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Go Busters has picked me up by the scuff and thrown me into a writing frenzy. Actually, Tokusatsu did again(which I do welcome the Trials of Apollo fandom is a bit dry) and launched me into the sun with ideas.

1) 

“Hi-ro-mu~” Rika calls out with a singsong voice, calling for her one-and-only brother, Hiromu.

“Eh? What do you want, Rika?” Hiromu asks with a deadpan face as he stands by her desk right in front of the Commander’s.

“Oh, nothing, just the fact that your Buddyroid is literally probably fighting J right now and is taking damage and you should really help out by now—“

“Rika! I get it, I get it! Okay, okay, I’ll go!” He sighs pointedly, reluctantly walking away from Rika’s desk and to the exit, hands up in surrender. 

Rika’s smiling face never waned and she waved goodbye to her brother. 

“Bye! Don’t try to get beaten up instead, Hiromu!” She cheerily said, watching him leave the Special Operations Department.

…… 

Rika never liked megazords. They were so big and scary, it seemed like they were only there for destruction and chaos. 

That was until the incident happened. 

The one Christmas night when the entire research center was teleported into the subdimension to protect the world from the virus that was Messiah. 

Afterwards, she couldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t allow the EMC to take away another one of her family members—she wouldn’t! No.

Then she sees Nick—really sees Nick for what he was and not one of her fear-filled assumptions—and it was just like that. 

It wasn’t much, just Nick helping a poor kid up from when he fell while crossing the street, and she realized what these Buddyroids were like. For good. Never for evil. And if the Buddyroids mother and father left behind for when Messiah inevitably returns meant anything, it was that peace was meant to be preserved.

So at the late old age of ten, Rika finally let Hiromu go to the EMC for training and started burying herself into engineering—anything just to help her dear brother and the EMC in protecting what her parents had left behind when teleporting their research center into the subdimension. 

From then on out, her life was dedicated to the EMC, studying, building, perfecting her skills as to one day working with her brother in preserving the peace in the world and stopping Messiah’s malicious intent to conquer the world. 

And it paid off. Her fear of megazords was a relic of the past—now she’s the one monitoring them and the Buddyroids, her unparalleled knowledge beaten only by the MIA genius engineers Jin Masato and her parents. 

And that’s just how it was, with the prodigious pilot Sakurada Hiromu on the front lines and the just as prodigious analyst Sakurada Rika in the Command Center. 

It was a dynamic duo that worked, with the stoic and stubborn Hiromu working in tandem with the much more fluid and expressive Rika to achieve a partnership that could only be shadowed by Ryuuji and Yoko’s. 

It was just that way for a long time, even as Messiah returns and starts to wreak havoc again. 

No matter how beaten up her baby brother gets, she’s always there to pick back up the pieces and help him up. No matter the enemy, she and the rest of the Special Missions Department are ready to support the Go-Busters. 

———

2)

“Hiromu?” Yoko sits down at the break table, cup of coffee in hand. 

“Huh? Oh, what do you want, Yoko?” He looks up from his book and looks Yoko in the eye. 

Yoko points behind herself. “You’ve got an angry sister staring daggers at you, what did you do this time?” 

Hiromu looks at where she was pointing and stares unflinchingly at his sister, a passive-aggressive smile plastered on her face. 

He turns to look back at Yoko. “She’s just mad because I haven’t checked up on Ace for awhile now.”

At this, Rika smiles harder and the wrinkles on her forehead get larger in anger. 

Hiromu turns to face her. “Yes! Yes! I know, I got it, in a bit, okay, okay!” 

She loosens her cheeks and turns back to her work, still the picture of passive-aggressiveness.

———

3)

“Yoko, dear?” 

“Yes, Rika-San? What is it now?” Yoko responds as she passes by her desk.

“Please, remind my dear brother to do his equipment check today, it’s almost time for it.” She says with her classic smiling face on, not wavering away from her computer. 

“Got it, Rika-San, Hiromu will be getting his butt afterwards, too.”

“Thank you, Yoko-Chan. My dear brother needs to get himself together now.” 

———

4)

“Sakurada-san? What are you doing?” Ryuuji watches from the break table as Rika paces around in circles around the command center.

“Oh, huh? Oh, Ryuuji-san! What could I have done without you! Your Morphing Braces haven’t been sent to maintenance yet, this week. Can you quickly give Hiromu and Yoko a call so they don’t forget? They keep leaving their stuff here and I don’t think using the computers now when they are really mainly for combat use and monitoring is a good idea and—“ 

“Got it, I got it!” Ryuuji holds his hands up in surrender to try and stop Rika from going on a rant before he can actually go and call the other two Go-Busters.

He turns away from her, activates call mode on his Morphing Brace, and walks out of the command center to the tech room.

“Hiromu? Yeah, the maintenance team needs both yours and Yoko’s Morphing Braces for maintenance. No, no, it’s not for something urgent. Just the usual maintenance for use. Yeah, yeah, see you soon. Bye.” He speaks into the brace before turning a corner and dropping his arm and taking his brace off his wrist.

———

+1)

“Hiromu?” Yoko peels the wrapper off from around a chocolate bar, tossing it in the trash with the rest of her wrappers. 

“Yes, Yoko?” Hiromu looks up from the magazine he was holding. 

“Rika’s been awfully quiet today. What’s up with her?” Yoko takes a bite of the chocolate and looks at Hiromu.

“Oh. That. Well, today? I’ve been doing much more today, so much that she hasn’t had to remind me about anything at all today.” He looks back down at his magazine. 

He looks back up when he notices that Yoko hasn’t said anything in a while for the hyper chatterbox she was. 

Yoko was staring at him wide-eyed, almost dropping her chocolate bar. 

“What?” He says pointedly, not understanding why it was such a big deal. 

Yoko then sputtered out loud in a poor way of concealing a laugh. She spat all over the table and Hiromu quickly drew back his magazine in surprises.

“It’s, it’s just that,” she says in between giggles. “Rika usually has me or Ryuuji remind you to do things a few times every day! It’s been a while since, since you did it all yourself!” She continues laughing at Hiromu’s confused expression.

“You do? Huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t finished Go-Busters yet(just the home stretch before I’m finished) and yet it’s making me both cry and want to write. Why. Also: very sorry for poor formatting I’m just very clueless with whatever thingamabobs you have to do on archive for it to show up (´；ω；`)


End file.
